


Senses

by Kintara5



Series: Sensory Information [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: He follows the gentle pull on his hands as they are lead to a single paper.Unconsciously he's about to look down at the contents, but recalls his eyes are shut.He feels you press his palms against the surface right before hearing you say, "Go on..."





	Senses

There are three words he can feel.

The first word:  
There are two tips. One in the middle, the other at the top right corner.

The second word:  
There are twelve tips. Three laid in a vertical pattern. Skip the second row, in the third there's two tips- one and the top and another at the bottom. Next row, there's a single tip in the middle followed by that another row of a vertical pattern.

Pausing for a second to catch his breath, he continues again. Has this word always been this long?

Okay continue.

Next row, there is a single tip at the bottom. Followed by after that is a single tip at the top and lastly one more tip in the middle.

He nods in understanding as he process the information he is gathering beneath his fingers. He desperately wants to open his eyes, but doesn't want to ruin the magic he is feeling.

If he had a heart, he knows it'd be beating erratically right now.

All there is is one more word.

Inhaling a deep breath he continues his search.

The third:  
There are three tips. Two in the first row, each at the top and bottom and lastly the second row, the final tip is located at the bottom right corner.

Immediately he feels his breathing stop. Did he feel right?

He wants to brush along the words once more just to be certain, but he can clearly recall the feel of those words underneath his finger tips. He can practically feel them burned into his skin.

He knew right away the message you were trying to convey.

Slowly he turns to you and with a warm loving smile he repeats what you wanted to convey: "I love you."

Feeling a stinging sensation beneath your eyelids, you brush your fingers along the brialle page while leaning towards the man beside you.

"I love you too, Connor."

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to play around with the idea of Connor being in a relationship with an individual who has blindness.
> 
> So... Until next time!


End file.
